


Now That I See You

by tsiviaravina



Series: Happy Endings and New Beginnings [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Romantic Fluff, Sex In Supply Closets-Mentioned, Stop Laughing!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why Did I Write This?, new pajamas, now it's a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: It happened. Again.I couldn't sleep, so I stuck "Tangled" in the Blu-Ray Player and *this* happened.Get out the toothbrushes...Chloe and Lucifer watch "Tangled" together. There are Feels beforehand.





	Now That I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!! "Tangled" (Blu-Ray 2011) is owned by Disney. Lucifer (TV) is owned by Netflix. Suing me for copyright infringement would make me cackle.

His Detective had been scandalized not by what happened when she had finally come to her senses and...no, they hadn't simply "tumbled into bed" or "had sex". 

They truly had a happy ending (with a great deal of wonderfully mutually satisfying lovemaking) which turned into a magical beginning, just as his Detective had promised—just as his _Chloe_ had promised. They had compromised on the matter of her name: he called her "Detective" in public, because calling her "Chloe" seemed to act as an instant aphrodisiac on them both. (The one time he had purred her name into her ear at the station while she was doing paperwork had ended with the two of them "scrumping like bunnies", as Miss Lopez had so inelegantly phrased it, in the supply closet.)

Chloe was his and he was hers from the first moment she had taken him into her bed, her body, and her heart.

But now he found himself discussing with Doctor Linda (and pondering alone) what all these new, confusing emotions that his Chloe brought out in him meant, and it was rather frightening. He also often wondered if he was doing the whole "couple" thing correctly. 

Thankfully, as long as he could put up with the occasional hug, innumerable Star Trek references, and her steadfast belief that he was a method actor, he had Miss Lopez in his corner.

"Flowers and candy are always good, but you don't want to rely on them," she had explained to him one slow afternoon in the lab. "Things like you always bringing her coffee, made just the way she likes, shows you notice the little things about her. That's already scored you major points in the boyfriend department."

"Really?"

"No lie, dude. She also loves how you help Trixie with her homework and make breakfast when you stay over. And, well, now we _all_ know how much she likes your moves in the bedroom."

"Of course she would. I would never leave her unsatisfied," he said, a little miffed.

" _We_ _noticed_. Just...try not to do that again. No one would use that supply closet until I went in there with a UV-light and a container of Lysol wipes, buddy. Just sayin'."

"There were...extenuating circumstances at the time."

Ella grinned, rolled her eyes, and went back to her microscope.

 

* * *

 

 

But back to the original topic. His Chloe had been scandalized when she realized he had avoided Disney movies like the plague.

So tonight she was coming over to force him to watch something called _Tangled,_ which was apparently the Disney version of _Rapunzel._

He had bought a special gift for his Chloe. It had taken him a while to pick them out and he hoped she would like them. He had also stocked up on her favorite sweets and drinks. They were spending the weekend at the penthouse and he was hoping that they would spend most of that time in bed.

Right now, he was being unaccountably nervous while waiting for his Chloe to arrive. There was a vase of red tulips on top of his piano and he had decanted a lovely Cabernet fifteen minutes before she was due to arrive. He had found that she preferred a glass of wine after work, along with a foot or back rub.

The elevator chime sounded and his Chloe stepped into the living room. She sighed, apparently in relief, and dropped her overnight bag by the bed before walking over to him and pulling his head down for a kiss.

The whole concept of kissing for the sheer pleasure of kissing his partner was new to him. To kiss and be kissed, sharing one breath after another, with no thought of anything else, was something he could say he had enjoyed only with his Chloe. Dr. Linda told him that kissing and touching with the emphasis on the sensual as well as the sexual aspect of a relationship fostered closeness, trust, and intimacy.

So he found himself initiating kisses and touches far more often with his Chloe (again, in private, because right now kissing and touching often did lead to amazing sex). He let her direct this one, however, enjoying the sensation of her melding her body to his. He gently smoothed his hands down over her shoulders and back, sighing in contentment when she rubbed the nape of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He gave a playful growl and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, he was pleased to notice the flush on her cheeks and the way she looked at him: soft, a little shy, and something else she said was her "completely twitterpated" look. When he had asked her what on earth _that_ meant, she had just laughed and said he would understand when they watched _Bambi._

"Wine, darling?" he asked with her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Please," she simply said, releasing him and stretching. She took the glass he offered her gratefully, had a hefty swallow, and tucked herself under his arm. He cuddled her close, dropping a kiss on top of her head. He moved behind her and started rubbing her neck and shoulders. She let out a soft moan that almost had him throwing the plans for movie night out the window until he reminded himself about closeness.

Trust.

Intimacy.

Not to mention that sex was now always on the table (sometimes literally). He found himself surprisingly content to work his way down her spine, feeling her press back into his touch. "Better?" he asked.

"Mmm... _so_ much better. Thank you for taking such good care of me," she replied. She took another swallow from her glass, then, putting it aside, turned and tucked herself against Lucifer's body again, her head under his chin. She warned herself that she shouldn't fall so fast or so hard for this man, but right now all she wanted to do was revel in his touch, the feel of him surrounding her.

"My Chloe," he whispered into her hair. She nodded in agreement. 

"I like belonging to you," she whispered back.

"Does that mean...I get to belong to you?" he asked tentatively.

She pulled back a bit so she could look into his eyes. "Do you want to?" she asked, surprised at this sudden show of vulnerability.

"Very much," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh, Lucifer," she sighed, her hands coming up to cup his face. " _My_ Lucifer," she corrected herself, brushing her lips against his when he trembled. 

She stood there holding him as the tremors in his muscles subsided. She wanted to know what to do to protect him from any more hurt in his life, but she knew that was impossible. She had to settle for not deliberately hurting him and God help anyone else who did.

"You okay?" she asked him. He nodded and smiled at her.

"I got you something for tonight," he said, and held out a gift bag. She took it, smiling and shaking her head. She knew that indulging her made him happy, so she had stopped protesting. 

She laughed when she pulled out a set of fuzzy pink pajamas with black, grey, and white sheep scattered all over them. "You really hate the dyspeptic penguins, don't you?" she laughed.

"These will look far better crumpled up on the floor," he said with a grin.

Chloe kissed him and went to get changed into her new pink fuzzy pajamas so they could watch _Tangled._

 

* * *

 

 

> _Flower, gleam and glow,_
> 
> _Let your power shine,_
> 
> _Make the clock reverse,_
> 
> _Bring back what once was mine,_
> 
> _What once was mine..._

"You know the sun would never actually _do_ that, don't you?"

"Hush. You'll meet your animated doppelganger in a few minutes."

"That phrase is nowhere near as comforting as you meant it to be."

"Oh, I never meant it to be comforting..."

 

* * *

 

 

> _Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup_
> 
> _Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean_
> 
> _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_
> 
> _Sweep again, and by then it's like seven-fifteen..._

"You and Rapunzel would have gotten along very well when the two of you decide that it's 'chore day'."

"No maids or cleaning people in my house. End of discussion. Besides, the only time I can listen to _Pretty Hate Machine_ is when I'm running the vacuum."

_"You_ listen to _Nine Inch Nails?"_

"See? You don't know _everything_ there is to know about me yet."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Flynn Rider_ is _not_ my doppelganger! Stop laughing or I will put you over my knee, Miss Decker!"

"I need a different outfit for that, Lucifer. Stop smirking! You probably already have a schoolgirl uniform somewhere in my size. I _don't_ want to know."

"My smolder is much better than his, at any rate."

"Yes. I have to agree with you on that one."

 

* * *

 

 

> _Toll would like to quit and be a florist_
> 
> _Gunter does interior design_
> 
> _Urf is into mime_
> 
> _Attila's cupcakes are sublime_
> 
> _Bruiser knits_
> 
> _Killer sews_
> 
> _Ven does little puppet shows_
> 
> _And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns..._

"Dearie me, it sounds like Hell."

"The demons had extracurricular activities?"

"Ask Maze—she'll tell you. I just have to know one thing...would you fight to reclaim me from a group of armed thugs using only your hair, a tree root, and a frying pan?"

"I'd only need the frying pan. Or I'd just call Maze."

"True..."

 

* * *

 

 

"And now for the romantic portion of the evening..."

"Oh, shush and pass me some tissues. I pretty much cry from here on out."

> _And at last I see the light_
> 
> _And it's like the fog has lifted_
> 
> _And at last I see the light_
> 
> _And it's like the sky is new_

 

> _And it's warm and real and bright_
> 
> _And the world has somehow shifted_
> 
> _All at once, everything is different_
> 
> _Now that I see you_
> 
> _Now that I see you_

Chloe didn't say a word. She just let Lucifer cuddle into her and passed him the box of tissues.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Heal what has been hurt_
> 
> _Change the Fates' design_
> 
> _Save what has been lost_
> 
> _Bring back what once was mine,_
> 
> _What once was mine..._

"And if Eugene FitzHerbert actually _is_ anything like me, Rapunzel will be losing her virginity right about— _ow!"_

"I know you both. You're both better men than that."

"You honestly believe that I'm a good man?"

"I've always believed one is in there."

"And are you correct in your assumption, Detective Decker?"

"I have been, so far."

"Am I still a good man if I really want to strip those pajamas off you and—"

"You would be a _great_ man. Now get cracking, Eugene."

Lucifer had been right.

The new pajamas looked great crumpled on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: ("Tangled; 2011 Blu-Ray)
> 
> "Healing Incantation"  
> "When Will My Life Begin"  
> "I've Got A Dream"  
> "I See The Light"


End file.
